escerticofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Boeing Model 15
Boeing gebruikte de opgedane ervaring als subcontractant van toestellen van andere vliegtuigfabrikanten (in het bijzonder met de Thomas-Morse MB-3A) om aan de eigen ontwikkeling van een eenpersoonsjager te beginnen. De resulterende Boeing Model 15 vloog voor het eerst op 2 juni 1923. Het was een tweedekker waarbij de onderste vleugel kleiner was dan de bovenste. De vleugels waren van hout, dat met stof bekleed was. De romp was gemaakt van gelaste metalen buizen met aan de voorzijde een toplaag van lichtmetaal en aan de achterzijde van stof. De houten, met stof beklede staart had een stabilo met stijlen met variabele invalshoek. Het toestel had een caste staartslof, waarvan het hoofdgedeelte een ononderbroken as had. Het toestel had een 3234 kW Curtiss D-12 V-motor. De US Army raakte nog voordat het toestel gevlogen had, geïnteresseerd in de Model 15. Na de eerste vliegtesten door Boeing, werd het prototype geëvalueerd onder de benaming XPW-9. Het type moest concurreren met de Fokker PW-9 en de Curtiss XPW-8A. De prestaties van Model 15 zorgden voor een order van twee extra PW-9 prototypes voor een intensievere evaluatie. Deze toestellen werden in mei 1924 geleverd. De tweede machine had een ander, gesplitst hoofdlandingsgestel. Dit type landingsgestel werd gekozen voor de order uit 1925 van dertig jagers volgens de PW-9 productienorm. De US Navy was net zo enthousiast over de nieuwe jager van Boeing als de US Army. Op 1 december 1925 werd de eerste order uitgebracht voor veertien toestellen, die bij het USMC dienst zouden gaan doen onder de benaming FB-1. Uiteindelijk werden er maar tien toestellen geleverd volgens de FB-1 standaard, die vrijwel identiek was aan de PW-9 configuratie van de US Army. Het elfde en twaalfde toestel van deze order waren uitgerust met 380 kW Packard 1A-1500 V-motoren en waren uitgerust met een landingsgestel met doorlopende as en een vanghaak voor operaties vanaf vliegdekschepen. Ze kregen de naam FB-2 en waren bij Boeing zelf bekend als Model 53. De dertiende machine was identiek aan de FB-2 standaard, met uitzondering van zijn landingsgestel met dubbele drijvers. Dit type droeg de naam FB-3 of Model 55. Het veertiende en laatste toestel van de initiële order van de Amerikaanse marine had ook dit type landingsgestel, maar introduceerde de 336 kW Wright P-1 stermotor. Dit type heette de FB-4 (Model 54), of FB-6 als hij voorzien was van de 298 kW Pratt & Whitney Wasp stermotor. Model 67 was Boeings aanduiding voor de belangrijkste productieversie uit de Model 15 familie. Deze werd voor de US Navy gebouwd onder de aanduiding FB-5 met de Packard 2A-1500 motor, een aangepast landingsgestel en verder naar voren geplaatste bovenvleugel. Begin 1926 werden ongeveer 27 exemplaren aan de USN geleverd. Het Model 67A (FB-7), met Waspmotor, werd nooit geproduceerd. Varianten * Boeing 15A: 24 door het leger bestelde machines, die de aanduiding PW-9A ontvingen, met een verbeterde D-12C motor, die hetzelfde vermogen had als de D-12. Met dubbel uitgevoerde stuurkabels. * ' Boeing 15B'. Het 25e exemplaar van de PW-9A's voor de US Army en was bestemd om de Curtiss D-12D motor te beproven. De gewijzigde legerbenaming was PW-9B, 15 besteld, maar geen daarvan is daadwerkelijk gebouwd. * Boeing 15C: De vijftien PW-9B's werden gebouwd als PW-9C's, deze waren uitgerust met de D-12D motor en gewijzigde bevestigingen voor de stuurkabels. In 1926 werd nog een extra aantal van 25 exemplaren besteld. * Boeing 15D: Het laatste toestel van de veertig PW-9C's werd zodanig gemodificeerd, dat het de veranderingen omvatte, die zouden worden geïntroduceerd bij een vervolg-order van zestien PW-9D's, deze betroffen onder meer een aërodynamisch gebalanceerd richtingsroer met een vergroot oppervlak (waarvan de meeste in dienst zijnde PW-9's achteraf ook van werden voorzien) en voorts enkele detailwijzigingen. * Boeing 58: Het dertigste exemplaar van de originele PW-9's werd als XP-4 afgebouwd als expirimenteel jachtvliegtuig, het verschilde ten opzichte van de PW-9 wat betreft de motor met compressor en een lager geplaatste ondervleugel, die qua lengte en koorde betreft identiek was aan de bovenvleugel, er werden geen produktiemodellen van besteld. * Boeing 67: Het modelnummer van Boeing voor de omvangrijkste produktieversie van de 15-groep, onder de aanduiding FB-5 gebouwd voor de US Navy, het toestel had een Packard 2A-1500 motor en een herzien landingsgestel, voorts versprongen de vleugels ten opzichte van elkaar. 27 exemplaren gebouwd, die tegen 1926 alle waren afgeleverd. Een met een Pratt & Whitney Wasp uit te rusten 67A (FB-7) werd niet gerealiseerd. * Boeing 68: Onder dit modelnummer werd de 24ste PW-9A omgebouwd tot een experimentele trainer voor de voortgezette opleiding, de Curtiss krachtbron was vervangen door een (WO I surplus) Wright-Hispano, die een vermogen leverde van 134 kW (180 pk), de krachtbron van dit door de US Army AT-3 genoemde toestel leverde minder dan de helft van het vermogen dan de originele motor, waardoor de prestaties beduidend slechter waren, er werden geen produktieexemplaren van gebouwd. Categorie:Luchtmacht Categorie:Carrier vliegtuigen